


Bees

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, whatever you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: “Oh my god. Sherlock, what did you do?”“Nothing you need concern yourself with. Mrs Hudson already gave permission. And you’ll never know they’re here, since I’m putting them on the roof.”





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Besina! It's not smut, but it could be crack. Enjoy.

“John. Why did the bee cross the road?”

“Sherlock, I’m at work.”

“To get to the other hive.”

“Sherlock.”

“John. What did the drone say to the Queen?”

“I have no idea.”

“‘Will you bee mine?’”

“I can’t even - “

“What did one worker say to the other as they did their dance?”

“Okay, what are you -”

“‘You are the bee’s knees.’”

“....Can’t this wait until I get home?”

“Why? You’re not seeing patients at the moment; you’re on lunch break.”

“Believe it or not, sometimes I relish a bit of alone time.”

“You? Don’t be absurd.”

“All right, what’s wrong? Are you bored?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“What did the Queen say to her workers?”

“Sherlock…”

“‘Honeys, you should see me in a crown.’”

“Oh my god. Sherlock, what did you do?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with. Mrs Hudson already gave permission. And you’ll never know they’re here, since I’m putting them on the roof.”

“The roof.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sherlock. What, exactly, are you putting on the roof?”

“What did one drone say to the other drone when the queen bee refused to mate?”

“I swear to god…”

“What a drama queen.”

“Okay, that’s enough - “

“Sorry, John. I have to get the door. My delivery is here. Oh, I hope you aren’t allergic.”

“Allergic? To what? What delivery?”

  

“Three lilac bushes.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
